The search for effective biological alkylating agents particularly of the oxonium and halonium ion types will be continued. The analogy of nitrogen and sulfur mustards with the novel oxygen and halogen mustard analogs will be studied. Further studies will be centered on possible nucleophilic displacements on quaternary ammonium centers, following our recent observation of the prototype of such reactions, i.e., the hydride exchange of the ammonium ion through NH5. Structural studies of carbocationic alkylating agents will be continued using FT Cmr and ESCA spectroscopy. Acylating, carboxylating and phosphorylating agents will be studied both from the structural point of view and in reactions with selected substrates. The synthesis of biomonomers from methane will be continued, emphasizing reactions with HCN.